Ichigo comes to our world for a day
by MistoryStar
Summary: Based off a report I wrote for my English class :D Ichigo gets pulled into our world for a day, and this is what happens R&R Crackfic XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters, Kubo Tite does** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ itsI wrote this for a report at school :D This is my first fanfiction, too, so please be nice? R&R ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had started off as a normal morning for Kurosaki Ichigo. He woke up to his crazy father flying torwards him screaming "Good Morning Ichigo!" which caused Ichigo to kick Isshin out the window.

After Ichigo got dressed and started to head downstairs, there was a blinding light and he was neither in his house nor his own world.

As Ichigo looked around, he realised he didn't know where the hell he was, so he decided to ask the first person he saw, a girl sitting on a bench reading some manga.

"Um" he cleared his throat to get her attention "Where am I?"

Instead of answering him, she looked back at her manga and then back to him again with big eyes.

"Hey" Ichigo repeated. He was starting to get annoyed at the girl. "I asked 'where am I?'"

This time, instead of gawking at him, her eyes, believe it or not, turned into hearts "Oh my god, it's Ichigo-chan"  
>she screamed at the top of her lungs.<p>

. . . Bad move.

A vein popped out of Ichigo's forehead. Did she just call him Ichigo-chan? He was just about to try and kill the girl when suddenly he was surrounded by at least twenty girl who were all holding the same manga the first girl was reading.

"Oh my god, he's real!"

"Your, like my favorite manga character of all time!"

"I read Bleach every week and I watch the anime, too!"

"I have everything Bleach and, well, you!"

'What kind of mangaa is called Bleach?' Ichigo thought to himself as each of the girls screamed how much she loved him. It was then he noticed that on the cover page for each girl's manga was Bleach, in big colorful letters, and a picture of him in his shinigami attire.

'Oh gawd' Ichigo thought 'It all makes sence know. MY world is real to me but, in THIS one it's a popular manga, and I'm the main protagonist. These aren't regular girls,' Ichigo gulped 'They're fangirls!' He was now sweatdropping. 'If I don't escape, they'll most likely kidnap me!' Ichigo was now screaming in his head.

He looked around wildly, desperate to find an escape route of any kind.

'Ah ha. Over there!' Ichigo mentally grinned 'There's a man gitting into a truck over there, he's my only chance for freedom, but how do I get all the way over there without these phyco fangirls noticing? Wait, they're fangirls so maybe . . .' "Look! Over There, it's Renji! Hey Renji, what'cha doing in this part of town?" Ichigo yelled to an invisable Renji.

As all the girls turned their attention to the other side of the road looking for the red piapple, Ichigo made a wild dash for the truck.

When Ichigo jumped into the bed of the truck, an old man stuck his head out of the window and said "Hey!  
>What'cha think yer doin' jumpin' in ta back of my truck like that? Get yer spikey arse out"<p>

"No no no! Jii-san, you gotta help me out! Crazy fangirls are after me and if they catch me I'm doomed. Drive like you mean it!" Ichigo screamed franticly.

"Huh? What's that? Had my hearin' aid off" the old man said while turning the volume up on the little device in his ear.

"Crazy. Fangirls. Are. Going. To. Kill. Me." Ichigo said in hurried terror.

"Oh, got'cha, kiddo. Why didn't you say so sooner?" said the old man as he put the truck in gear and spead off.

After several hours of riding in the back of the truck as the old man drove to go knows where while singing out of tune to "Crazy on you" by Heart, Ichigo once again saw a blinding light.

As the strawberry blinked uncontrollably in am attempt to refocus his vision, he realised he was now standing dead center in the middle of Karakura Town's park.

"Thank god, I'm back home" he said as he fell backwards onto the soft park grass and closed his eyes. His eyes then snapped open as fast as they closed when he herd footsteeps behind him.

As he sat up to see who it was, Orihime sat down next to him "Good afternoon, Kurosaki-kun" she said cheerfully a usual "What'cha been up to today?" she asked innocently.

"Inoue, you'd probably never believe me if I told you" Ichigo said as he started laughing.


End file.
